Dume
Dume is a Turaga of Fire, and was the leader of Metru Nui. Formerly a Toa of Fire, he once commanded the Toa Ronai, before becoming a Turaga. Biography Early Life ''The Journal of Vrail Very little is known of Dume's life as a Matoran. However, it is known that he was transformed into a Toa and became the leader of his Toa team, the Toa Ronai. Dume was a Toa for thousands of years, during which he primarily fought against Rahi and the Dark Hunters. Over 17,000 years ago, he saved the life of a Ta-Matoran Crafter named Lhikan, and later had a hand in his transformation into a Toa. Some time within the next two thousand years, Dume became a Turaga and was then appointed the Turaga of Metru Nui. .]] Turaga of Metru Nui Kanohi Dragon Incident Four-thousand years ago, Dume's rule was threatened by Dark Hunters. Three of their number, Avak, Reidak, and Vezok, released the Kanohi Dragon from its' icy prison underneath Metru Nui. The beast wreaked havoc on the city for several hours, causing massive damage to the infrastructure, as well as incapacitating hundreds of Vahki units. After several hours of the rampage, Dume grew desperate, and sent a dozen Vahki to request assistance. The Turaga was cornered in his chambers by the three Hunters that released the Dragon, offering their protection. Dume refused them immediately, demanding that they exit his chambers. The Hunters threatened him, but stopped short of carrying out any such method of punishment by the arrival of a group of eleven Toa. The Toa convinced the Hunters to leave, and then defeated the Kanohi Dragon over the course of the next month. After a long debate, the Toa eventually transported the Rahi to Xia, promising Dume that they would return. The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet When a murdered Ta-Matoran was found in Metru Nui, Dume instructed Jaller to investigate it. It was later discovered that a Toa of Water, Tuyet, was responsible for several murders of Matoran. After being defeated by Lhikan and Nidhiki, she was locked in the Coliseum as Lhikan and Dume decided upon a means of punishment, but she mysteriously disappeared overnight, taken by Botar to a pocket dimension. Toa/Dark Hunter War Over the course of the next thousand years, Dume dutifully defended his city against the invading forces of Dark Hunters. At some point, Thok tried to kidnap him, but the attempt failed, and enraged, [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]] declared war. As the fighting broke out, Dume was forced to hole up in the Coliseum, for fear of his life. It had seemed like a lost cause until Toa Naho managed to slip through the Dark Hunter ranks and retrieve help. Reinforcements of nearly a hundred arrived, and the war escalated. Dume, however, was still forced to remain in the Coliseum, surrounded by a guard team at all times. At some point, more reinforcements were requested, to be delivered discreetly on what were supposed to be supply boats. Lhikan sent one of the guard team, Nidhiki, to fetch them, without telling him what they actually were. Lhikan himself slipped out, and tracked Nidhiki to his meeting with the Hunters. The next day, Lhikan's forces ambushed the Dark Hunters, revealed Nidhiki's betrayal, and banished him from the island along with the Hunters, effectively ending the war. Underwater Rahi Study When ancient sea Rahi suddenly arrived near Metru Nui, Dume agreed to house the creatures in secrecy at the Archives. The project was approved and only known to the Chief Archivist, Onepu, Whenua, and Mavrah. However the study was eventually scrapped after the Rahi began to riot and caused much damage to their chambers, almost killing Whenua in the process. Mavrah then stole the Rahi for himself before they could be removed quietly from Onu-Metru. Great Cataclysm A year and half before the Great Cataclysm, Dume was taken prisoner by Makuta Teridax and placed into a Matoran Sphere to stop him from interfering. Teridax masqueraded as Dume for the next eighteen months, hiring three Dark Hunters to eliminate what was left of the Toa Mangai, as well as furthering his plan to put the Great Spirit Mata Nui to sleep. The Toa Metru discovered Dume, sleeping in his pod, after reuniting below Po-Metru. However, the Toa Metru were ambushed by Lohrak, and were forced to abandon him in his pod. Due to a malfunction in his Matoran Sphere, Dume awoke of his own accord sometime during the events of the Great Rescue, without suffering from any memoryloss side effects from the pod. After the defeat of Sidorak and the Visorak hordes, he chose to stay on Metru Nui rather than join the Matoran on Mata Nui, and begin rebuilding the city, using his Kanohi Kiril. Approximately five-hundred years after the Matoran had left, Dume helped the Rahaga and Keetongu fend off a rogue Visorak troupe from Metru Nui. and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar.]] Metru Nui's Repopulation When the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, Dume and Nuju began paying close attention to the stars, eventually coming to the horrifying conclusion that Mata Nui was slowly perishing. While the Matoran were rebuilding the city, Dume called a conference of the Toa Nuva and Turaga Metru, revealing his discovery. He spoke of the legendary Mask of Life, a powerful artifact that could save the Great Spirit's life. Shortly after revealing this news, Dume led the Turaga and the Toa Nuva to a spherical room underneath Onu-Metru where six Toa Canisters were floating. He then witnessed the departure of the Toa Nuva for the Isle of Voya Nui. After Jaller became angry with the Turaga due to their refusal to tell the Matoran where the Toa Nuva had gone and Nokama later informed the Ta-Matoran of what had happened, Dume grew furious, going so far as to say Nokama betrayed them by revealing to Jaller what the Turaga had learned. He also refused to send Takanuva after the Toa Nuva, claiming that it was his destiny to defend the city. Takanuva directly disobeyed his orders, and journeyed with Jaller and his crew of Matoran, though he later returned. Dume promised Takanuva to consider sending him after the Toa Nuva and Jaller's team, however the latter soon returned to defend the city. Back in Metru Nui, Dume, along with the other Turaga, awaited the return of the Toa Nuva, and continued the reconstruction of Metru Nui until the usage of the Staff of Artakha. Some time later, he was imprisoned in the Coliseum along with the other Turaga by the Order of Mata Nui. Teridax's Reign When the Toa Nuva finally returned from Karda Nui, Dume gave a victory speech to the Matoran from the Coliseum, however, halfway through the speech, he was cut off by Makuta Teridax, who informed the gathering that he had taken over Mata Nui's body and thus claimed dominance over the entire Matoran Universe. Dume fled with the other residents of Metru Nui into the Archives, where they hid from Rahkshi and, with the rest of the Turaga, he found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through underground tunnels to the shoreline. Some time later, he, along with the other Turaga of Metru Nui, was imprisoned once more within the Coliseum, with Ahkmou taking their place as the new ''"Turaga". After the Great Spirit Robot was heavily damaged and Teridax killed as a result of the Battle of Bara Magna, Dume, along with the surviving residents of Metru Nui, migrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Dume attempted to stand up to Tuyet, who had defeated Lhikan with Nidhiki's help, and as a result he was placed in stasis inside the Archives. He was eventually freed by Takanuva, but he, the Toa, and Takua were captured by the Makuta living in the Archives. He remained in the custody of the Makuta as Takanuva ventured out to acquire the Kanohi Vahi, and later joined them in the battle against the Toa Empire and rallied Lesovikk's unit. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Turaga Dume and the other Turaga of Metru Nui organized a mass migration to the Isle of Mata Nui following the Great Spirit's death. Once a stable society was formed, Dume became a member of the ruling council of ''"The Kingdom of the Great Spirit", with its' leader being Turaga Takanuva. Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Fire Dume could create, control, and absorb fire. When he became a Turaga, his control over fire was greatly weakened. Dume is somewhat stubborn and does not interact with the Matoran of Metru Nui much, unlike the six Turaga Metru on Mata Nui who share a bond with their villagers. Mask & Tools Dume wears a Kanohi Kiril, Mask of Regeneration, which allows him to repair damage done to inorganic matter, such as buildings. The mask become a Noble Kanohi upon his transformation into a Turaga. He carries a cyrstal staff as his Badge of Office and has also been known to use a Disk Launcher at times. Quotes Appearances *''The Journal of Vrail'' *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' (In a Vision) *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' (In a Flashback) *''Comic 22.5'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Dweller Report'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Destiny War'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Vahki Online Animations'' (Mentioned Only) *''Metru Nui Explorer'' Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Kiril Wearers Category:Kohila Category:Toa_Ausar